A Cancer Center-managed facility, the Molecular Pathology Shared Resource continues to provide access to well characterized human normal and tumor tissues, macromolecule (DNA/RNA) extraction/quantification, and expert histopathology evaluation. This Shared Resource remains highly in demand with heavy utilization by members of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC). Services provided include: Tissue Procurement, banking and distribution to investigators DNA/RNA extraction, banking and distribution to investigators for molecular biology studies Histology, tissue microarray construction and immunohistochemistry for investigator-initiated projects The tumor banking service includes the procurement, storage and distribution of normal and tumor samples from Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC). The bank follows CUMC IRB guidelines, and has multiple security layers to ensure sample safety. The macromolecular service provides DNA/RNA isolation and quantitation, assisting with ancillary techniques, such as tissue microdissection. The histology service provides a full array of tissue-based methods, including tissue grossing, processing, frozen section cutting, standardized and specialized histochemical staining. It also offers expert systematic histopathologic evaluation of human and experimental tissue samples, and assists in routine tissue microarray construction. In addition, it offers immunohistochemistry (IHC) and in situ hybridization (ISH) in order to define expression patterns. Future plans center on further developing and implementing novel techniques in image analysis and quantitative biomarker multiplexing at the microanatomical detail (systems pathology). The facility is also generating tissue pharmacodynamic studies to further define biological endpoints and valuable biomarkers to assist in clinical trials. Finally, working in close association with the Biomedical Informatics Resource, integration of biospecimen management, clinical and molecular data is pursued following caBIG guidelines, and using novel tools, such as caTissue (biospecimen management) and calntegrator (integration of clinicopathological and genomic data). During the last period of the CCSG* 30% of the investigators using the facility are Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding, with those members representing from 30% to 50% of the usage of the established services. The proposed total operating budget of the facility is $843,715, of which we are requesting $ 255,887 from the CCSG.